This application relates to a headset that includes two earcups designed to overlie and seal around the wearers ears. This type of headset is often worn by a soldier or a fire fighter or a law enforcement officer, to enable communication with colleagues. This type of headset is sometimes worn with a protective helmet, and so must be designed to accommodate such usage.
The headset of the present invention includes several inventive features. These include a system for suspension of the earcups on a helmet and a speaker enclosure, for mounting on a PC board that provides increased structural strength without taking up additional space on the board.